Dreams come true
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Light must stay up with L while he tries to find more info on Kira. After they retire to their room, what L does with his tooth brush looks quite pleasing to Light. Would L be kind enough to relieve Light?


L sat in the chair next to me, eyes staring at the computer screen. One hand typing, and the other holding a fork for eating his strawberry shortcake. I stared at him as he ate the strawberry that was topping the cake in one bite. It was already midnight and I was forced to stay up because of the handcuffs while he struggled to find more information on Kira. I tried to get to sleep, but the chairs are like rocks.

But it was kinda nice. Just the two of us. Even though we weren't actually talking, it made me happy just to look at how cute he is.

L's large brown eyes drifted from the bright screen to meet my honey eyes. "Is something the matter Light-kun?" he asked. I was snapped out of my daze and realized I was caught staring. My face heated up. "S-sorry. I was just getting kinda bored." I lied. But who would have the courage to say, "I was looking at how damn hot you are."?

L smiled slightly. I felt me face turn redder. "It's fine. We should get some sleep anyways. We need to go shopping tomorrow," L said as he began closing the tabs on the screen. "I hope you don't mind." L said. "N-not at all." I stuttered.

After L shut down the computer, we walked up stairs. We walked into our room and grabbed our pajamas. L unlocked the cuffs while we got dressed, but I had to be in his sight. I tried my best not to stare at him as he removed his boxers and revealed his cock. I caught a glimpse of it. It seemed to be about 8 inches long and had a few veins. But it still looked amazing. I saw L's eyes move towards me and I moved my eyes from him back to pulling my shirt over my head.

He pulled up a new pair of boxers and I did the same. Once L saw that I was fully dressed, he placed the handcuffs back and our hands and locked them. He yanked me over to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

"You can go first." he said back up a little so I could have space. I picked up my blue and green toothbrush and squeezed out some Aqua Fresh toothpaste.

I scrubbed my teeth for a good two minutes and rinsed my mouth of the mint taste. I backed away from the marble sink so L could brush his teeth. He scrubbed his teeth and when the toothbrush pressed against the inside of his cheek it looked like a certain something and I started to get a little hard. He finished brushing and walked outside to turn the lights off. My erection still wouldn't go down though.

I prayed that he wouldn't notice. And to my luck, we got under the covers without him noticing the nudge in my boxers. I faced the wall and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Light-kun." L whispered. "Goodnight." I whispered our goodnights said, I drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that my mouth was sucking a 8 inch erection. I could hear moans from above me and moved my eyes up to see non-other than L groaning and moaning. I wasn't gonna miss out on a chance like this. Even though I didn't know what the fuck was going on, I wanted to give this man overwhelming pleasure. "L-Light-k-kun! I-" Suddenly I awoke from my dream to find that my boxers were wet, sticky, and smelled. 'Oh, shit!" I thought to myself. "Mmmm." L mumbled before he opened his brown eyes opened slightly. "What's that smell?" he said as he sat up. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. L raised an eyebrow at me. "Light-kun, did you...?" L looked at me questioningly. I turned even redder and nodded slowly while avoiding L's eyes.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It happens to people all the time." L said smiling. I smiled back sheepishly. "I can help you clean up if you want." L said. I felt my face heat up once again. "I-It's fine!" I stuttered. "Are you hard?" L whispered. "Y-yes." I said, clearly embarrassed.

"Well you should get rid of it." L said standing up. Before I knew what was happening, L's body was on top of me. I blushed and my eyes widened. "I'd be happy to help you." he whispered in my ear seductively. "L-L?" I gasped. "I want you, Light-kun. I want you to claim me as your own." L whispered with a purr in his voice. "I know you'd rather have Misa, but could you settle for me today?" L sat up on my lap and looked at me with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

I could feel my erection growing, I felt L's againest my own dick. I leaned up so our noses were barely touching. "Who said I'd rather have Misa?" I whispered in his ear. "She's a nice girl, but not the brightest. I just don't wanna see such a nice girl cry." I said grinning deviously. "Really?" L asked, blushing for the first time that night. "I wouldn't lie to you." I whispered before kissing him softly.

I pulled away and looked into his large, brown eyes. "Now then," I said grinning. "I'm still hard. And I need a certain bruntette to help me." I said. "But I'd be happy to pleasure you first." I whispered before nibbling on L's earlobe. He moaned as I licked and nibbled on the piece of flesh. I kissed him once again and ran my tongue across his lower lip, asking for an entrance. He obeyed and parted his lips enough for me to push my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss as I began to push his boxers down with our lips still connecting. I took his erection into my hand and stroked it. He moaned into my mouth. I finally parted for air and bent down until my face was in front of L's erection. I licked the slit causing L to gasp. I took the head into my mouth, and then took the whole dick. I massaged it with my tongue. "Hmmm. L-Light-kun..." L groaned. I swirled my tongue around the head. "L-Light I-" L was cut off as his white, sticky liquid flowed into my mouth. I tried my best to swallow it all, but some of it was still on my lips, I licked it.

"Would you like to go further?" I whispered in L's ear. He nodded. "Please..." he murmured. "Of course." I said grinning. I slipped my boxers down to reveal my 10 inch erection. I spread L's legs so I could prepare him. I stuck one finger in. "Ow..." L complained. "Don't worry, it will feel really good soon." I whispered and kissed him softly. I stuck a second finger in L. He groaned with something that I think was pleasure. I scissored my fingers inside of him and pulled away from the kiss. I stretched him and gently thrusted into him. "Ah!" L gasped. "F-Faster!" he begged. I pulled out and thrust back in with more power. 'He's so tight...' I thought to myself. He moaned loudly that I started to get worried that the others might hear us. I pulled out and thrust in again harder. I kept doing that for a while. L arched his back and groaned. I couldn't hold it back anymore. L was so tight, it felt so good. All of the moans he was releasing were unbearable. "Ryuzaki! I'm comming!" I exclaimed before releasing my seed into L's hole. "Light-kun!" L shouted before releasing onto our stomachs. I took my cock out of L. We were breathing heavily. "Well, it's 3:30 am. We should be getting some sleep." I said as I clapsed next to L. He nodded and yawned. He closed his eyes and I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you." I tightened my grip around L. "I love you too, Light-kun." he whispered. I smiled, and fell asleep knowing that this wasn't a dream.


End file.
